Always There For You
by Ishiku5238
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Village may treat Naruto as a Monster, but there is always someone there for him, and he will always be there for them.  One-Shot NaruXHina if you like, plz leave a review.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series, all Characters and everything else to do with Naruto belong to Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note: **This is story is a One-shot, but depending on what people think of the story i might make another chapter, so please leave a review of what you think of the story.

**Always There For You**

It was a sunny afternoon in the hidden leaf village; everyone was enjoying their day except the ones who were out on mission. It was early in the afternoon when Hinata Hyuga had arrived back from her mission with her team. After they had turned in their report they were free to enjoy the rest of the day.

"Hey Hinata, me and Shino are going to grab something to eat, did you want to join us" Asked Hinata's teammate Kiba.

"Um...No tha...Thank you I've got other things to do" Replied Hinata

"Alright then see you later" Said Kiba as he and Shino walked off. Hinata then headed off towards the training fields to see if she could find Naruto Uzumaki a person who she had a crush on for quite awhile. Even though her father told her to stay away from the boy, but she never listened to him because she thought that there was nothing wrong with him. But the only excuse her father gave her was that he meant trouble and that she could endanger herself if she hanged around him. But it wasn't just her father that has said this, many people in the village stare at him like he was a monster and whenever he walks up to someone they instantly start beating him up for no reason. The only friends he has ever had are the people who are on his team who are Sakura and Sasuke. But even so Sakura never talks to him and Sasuke just completely ignores him all together.

Hinata was walking through the forest following the path till she had reached the training field; the forest around her was beautiful as some parts of the forest were lit up from the sun which was shining through the trees. As she walked through the forest she stumbled across another path which was leading deeper into the forest. The weird thing was that she had never noticed the path before and this was definitely the right way to the training ground. Curious Hinata decided to quickly check to see what was at the end of the path. After a short walk the path stopped at an opening which had a tree right in the middle of the opened area. The tree was not like the other trees as the base of the tree had been split into two and that the top of the tree didn't have that many leaves coming off it. But this wasn't such a problem as the surrounding trees covered up some of the tree.

Hinata was amazed with what she could see as it was most likely the most beautiful part of the forest she had ever seen. The best thing was that it didn't look like anyone else has found this place as the area was untouched with no sign of foot prints anywhere. Suddenly Hinata had an idea; she would keep this place a secret from the others. Hinata then begun walking back towards the training field when she thought of something, maybe she should show Naruto the secret as well as he could go there to hide from the people who try to beat him up. With that she hurried towards the Training field to see if he was there. Sure enough when she got there she saw Naruto by himself training. Whenever it come to talking to Naruto she would always get nervous and faint, but she wasn't going to let that stop of today as she walked up to him. Naruto heard someone walking up to him, he turned around to see who it was but he knew it was probably going to be someone who wanted to beat him up again but to his relief it was Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata, are you here to train as well"

"No I'm h...here to see you"

"Oh...ok so what did you need to see me for"

"Well I ac...Actually wanted to show you something"

"Ok then what is it"

"Well it's an s...secret so I need you to follow me first" Hinata then gestured Naruto to follow her, wondering what it was Naruto followed her as she lead him towards the tree. When they got there Naruto was amazed at what he could see, he had never seen this place before he then turned to Hinata.

"Wow no wonder you want to keep this place a secret it's beautiful" Naruto said

"You can come here whenever you want Naruto, but you must promise me one thing"

"And what is that?"

"To keep the place a secret from everyone else, I only want us two to know this place" Naruto then looked at Hinata a gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Hinata was trying not to blush as Naruto let go of her.

"Well I need to get going now before my father starts to worry, did you want to meet here again in the morning and train" Asked Hinata.

"Sure, it would be nice if I had someone to train with" Replied Naruto, as they both headed back towards their homes.

After that day three years passed as the two of them continued to meet each other at the tree everyday to train except for the first two years as Naruto left the village to train with Jiraya so he could bring Sasuke back after he had left for Orochimaru. But as soon as he got back from his journey the first person he wanted to see the most was Hinata. During that time they become closer friends and always enjoyed seeing each other, but one day Hinata was at home when she heard her father yelling at someone, she got up to see who he was yelling at, As she got to the front door she saw her Father yelling at Naruto who had at the time come to check to see if Hinata was home.

"You, what are you doing here!" Demanded Hinata's father

"I was just wondering if Hinata was here" Replied Naruto, when he was suddenly picked up at thrown to the floor, shocking Hinata as she watched the scene happened, she then quickly ran outside.

"Don't hurt him"

"Hinata get back in side now"

"No Naruto is my friend and I don't want you hurting him" Hinata's father then picked Naruto up again a threw him out the gate, he then grabbed Hinata by the hand and took her inside, Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Naruto stumble to his feet and walk away, she could notice a tears forming in his eyes. Once she was back inside her father let go of her hand.

"From now on you are not to leave this house unless necessary, you are to never see that boy again" Yelled Hinata's father as he walked off down the hall way, leaving Hinata who dropped to the floor as she begun to cry. Later that night Hinata was up in her room still crying from what had just happened. Hating her father for what he had done to Naruto, she had to see him again. She then grabbed a couple of her things and packed them into her bag, she then quietly left the house making sure not to wake anyone. After she got away from her house she headed straight towards Naruto's apartment. When she got there she knocked on the door, but no one answered. She then quickly activated her Byakugan to see if he was inside, but he wasn't. Worried she then went to see if he was at Ichiraku's. But he wasn't there either.

"Excuse me Teuchi have you seen Naruto anywhere" Hinata asked the owner of the shop.

"Hmm no I haven't, which is strange as he usually comes here every day, has something happened to him?"

"He came to my house to see me but my father started to beat him up telling him to go away, and now because of that I can't find him anywhere"

"Poor kid, ever since he was a baby everyone has picked on him, even after training with the legendary Sannin Jiraya he still gets beaten up, but luckily he has people like you that always are there for him, please if you do find him comfort him" Said Teuchi as Hinata left the shop as she did she realised were he might be. She then ran as fast as she could to their secret place and sure enough he was there sitting underneath the tree she then quickly ran to his side. Naruto looked up to see Hinata standing in front of him.

"Hinata what are you doing here"

"I've come to see if you are alright"

"You should leave; I don't want you to get into trouble because of me"

"Naruto I don't care what happens to me, I don't want to live in a house that treats a person like this"

"You left your home just to come and see me, why?"

"Because I love you Naruto and I'll always be there for you" Cried Hinata as she hugged Naruto. At that moment tears begun to flow from his eyes, as he placed his arms around Hinata.

"Hinata I love you too, and from now on I'll always be with you as well" Naruto said as pressed his lips against Hinata's. After a while Naruto let go of Hinata and helped her to her feet.

"Come on its getting late we should head back"

"But Naruto I don't want to return home, I want to be with you"

"You don't have to you can stay with me if you don't want to go back to your home, even if your father comes to get you, I won't let him"

"Thank you Naruto" Said Hinata as Naruto grabbed her hand and walked her back to the village.


End file.
